Ai Tabiji Love's Journey
by miko youkai
Summary: Two hearts beat for each other, but neither knows of the others true feelings. Will they tell each other how they yearn for one another? I/K PLEASE R/R!!! Romance/General/Angst/Humor a very little bit of humor * Chapter 4 is UP YAYYYYY *
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha that blessing is placed upon Rumiko Takahashi-sama I only own vol.1-6 in the manga so far. that's right I own em because I spent the money! *smiles*  
  
Ai Tabiji  
by Miko Youkai  
  
Chapter one  
  
"SIT!"  
  
With a crash and his face in the dirt Inuyasha yelled "what the fuck was that for, Kagome?" Shippou snickered sitting on Sango's shoulder. Sango glanced at Inuyasha then to Kagome and back to Shippou "Shippou-chan, why did Kagome-san sit Inuyasha just now?" Shippou just shrugged and leapt to down next to Kirara and began to play as the sun set through the trees surrounding the clearing they had made their way to to rest for the night before returning to Lady Kaede's village.  
  
Miroku walked over towards to Sango, smiled "Kagome-sama has been acting strangely lately towards Inuyasha would you say Sango?" Raising a brow Sango looked at him in agreement. Inuyasha having heard the monk with his keen dog ears began to eye Kagome wondering if the monk was right. He hadn't noticed anything different about Kagome and he would be the first to know if something was wrong, after all he was her protector that was his Kagome.  
  
After climbing up a tree some 50 feet away Inuyasha sat there staring at Kagome trying to see if there was anything strange about her. 'Damn girl, why did she do that? I didn't even do anything to deserve it this time!' Then it hit him, 'Shippou would know that little brat seems to know a lot of what he shouldn't but if it meant it will help.'  
  
"Shippou!" Inuyasha called out from his seat high in a tree. Shippou's ear perked up hearing the call. Knowing the others hadn't Shippou proceeded with caution afraid if the hanyou was trying to get him alone to wail on him. Making his way to the trunk Shippou called up "What do you want?! You better not have got me hear to beat me up Inuyasha cuz I'll call for Kagome." "I'm not going to hit you I promise, Shippou now get up here I want to talk to you." came a calm voice from up the tree. Shippou now having climbed up the tree and seated next to Inuyasha is interrogated by the concerned hanyou.  
  
"Kagome-san, is everything ok?" Sango sitting across from her preparing that night's dinner while Miroku was off wandering about aimlessly. "You've been acting differently and mainly towards Inuyasha lately, did he do something wrong?"  
  
Kagome sat with her eyes fixated on something that wasn't there, but hearing everything her friend was saying. 'If Sango and Miroku have noticed then Inuyasha must have too, I feel so terrible I've been acting weird towards him. I don't want to love him, he loves Kikyou not me I don't want to be in there way. I'm just like some artifact replica that gramps sells at the shrine, except I'm a replica of someone powerful who has the love of Inuyasha.' To busy in her depressing thoughts she didn't realize Shippou had come back and was sitting in her lap. 'I can do something to help them be together and for me to stay out of the way.' Just then Kagome was taken away from her thoughts as Shippou squirmed in her lap when Inuyasha came over and picked up Shippou by the tail, "Hey, brat get lost, can we talk Kagome?"  
  
Shippou whimpered when Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Ok Inuyasha." 'She didn't yell at him to put me down. Something is wrong with her!' Shippou thought to himself and began to pout. Sango took the small kitsune child from Inuyasha. "Shippou-chan, stop it, it's obvious that Inuyasha and Kagome need to talk leave them be." Shippou just looked at her then to miroku with pleading eyes. Miroku just shrugged at him like 'hey I agree with the beautiful Sango, besides I don't want to be slapped anymore tonight." Shippou pouted and said "Fine!"  
  
Inuyasha had started walking to where the trees became a little thicker looking for another, smaller clearing where he and Kagome could talk. 'She has been acting so weird lately' stating the obvious in his mind. A growl had began to emit from his throat and Kagome having caught up looked at him questioningly "Um..In..Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stopped and turned around "We'll talk once we are where I'm leading us, we are almost there." Kagome just smiled, "Hai!"  
  
They came upon a small clearing with a few trees in the open circle with a large tree just about in the center of the clearing, it was a rather large tree Kagome noticed walking closer to it following Inuyasha. "Come hear Kagome!" Kagome stared at the inuhanyou infront of her with wide eyes, "Up in the tree?!"  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
: : I know I said one shot but I wanted my one shot to be longer than one chapter. It shouldn't be more than ten I have another idea for a story but I'm not sure I should start writing it yet I don't want to forget it but I also don't want to write something in one story that I might want to use in the other story instead. But Review and tell me what you think of it, what you did or didn't like, what you think should happen I know it's my story but I want the readers to not only not know what going but have some say in how intense I make the story. Who knows I could change the Rating and Category of the story depending on the reviews I get. You never know what will happen. : : 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that blessing is placed upon Rumiko Takahashi-sama. *smiles*  
  
*******************************************  
  
Authors note : I'm not as busy as most authors so my story wont take me long to update but if it does than that means I finally got a second job. I'm going to keep up with the fluff. I said before that I changed my mind on making my one shot a single chapter, it's not going to be a one shot I figured I can't changed what one shot means. Besides I'm not that good a writer so as my story comes to me I will write always leaving it at a cliff. *grins evilly*  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ai Tabiji by Miko Youkai  
  
Chapter two  
  
Putting an arm around her waist he hauled them both up the tree to a wide branch strong enough to seat them both. Inuyasha sat with his back to the tree, while Kagome sat facing him her eyes would have burned holes right through the boy in front of her that just dragged her up a tree. "Well?!" the words came out irritated and Inuyasha knew she was getting mad. "Why are you mad? I'm the one who should be mad you wench! Saying all those "sits" for no reason and just being a complete bitch!" Inuyasha had said some of the things he wanted to get off his chest though he never lifted his eyes to look into her gaze like he wanted to.  
  
"Inuyasha you dragged me up a tree!"  
  
"Would you have talked to me down there?" his voice softened, half freightened that she would say no.  
  
"Yes" her voice was softer now and soothing to him. "I just got upset that you made me come up here"  
  
"Kagome?" reaching his hand for hers, "There is something about you that is different and I didn't even notice til now, with my sences I should..I should have detected something. How can I protect you when I didn't see something change in the woman I..in you?" Taking his hand away from hers Inuyasha berated himself under his breath, the girl in front of him could only hear mumbling and low growls coming from him.  
  
'I want to take him in my arms and tell him everything is ok, but I can't, it would be like moving in on Kikyou's man.' "Oh, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." before she even knew the words had come out of her mouth, "My feelings are just confused right now" her eyes widening 'Shut up! Shut up Kagome! Now you know he'll want to know what you meant and you'll be forced to tell the truth because you aren't good at lying to the one your in love with'. Kagome sighed and took her hand away and looked off into the night only seeing what was reflecting the moons radiance and the lightening bugs. 'It is a little romantic!" Kagome shook the thoughts from her head.  
  
"Your what? Your feelings are confused? About what, Kagome?" now lifting his head to look at her face which he thought seemed more beautiful by the moon light, his eyes widened having the words she had just said run through his mind over and over again. "Hey, what is it? Look at me! What feelings Kagome?!" his heart raced not hearing her voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing Inuyasha I was just being stupid, you know me!" she tried to make him forget what she said, thinking he would get mad and call her the mean names he always called her.  
  
Inuyasha looking at her suspiciously, "I don't believe you! You've been acting almost distant since we ran into Kikyou two weeks ago. I told you I was sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha's face went to that of a child who realized what they did wrong and what the punishment was to be.  
  
That face which now looked at Kagome was so heart wrenching she didn't want to be angry with the person who had just mentioned the name of her past self, but nothing infuriated her more than that woman who always tried to kill her and take the man she loved to hell with her. "But I got hurt Inuyasha I always get hurt, you know that as well as anyone. You can't protect the two of us Inuyasha. It's only going to bring more pain, and well before that happens I will either leave or give up to her. This pain is becoming too unbearable. That, Inuyasha, is something you can't protect me from." tears had started to form in the corners of her eyes as she did her best to fight them back.  
  
Inuyasha heart sank at how hurt she sounded, the mere mention that he couldn't protect her from something made him cringe. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 'C'mon you baka say something to her. Is she crying? Oh you've done it now maybe Kouga is right I am a dog-turd for not seeing sooner or telling her how I feel about her. Keh! Kouga be right! That wimpy-wolf was right. How could I have never admitted that Kagome was beautiful, smart and above all else perfect for me.' After having that go through his mind he grabbed her by the hand not seeing her shocked face when he pulled her towards him in an embrace Kagome had only heard of in fairy tales.  
  
'What's he doing?' Kagome thought as she wrapped her arms around him instead of struggling free. 'What am I doing?! But it just feels so nice to have his arms hold me' Kagome buried her face in his neck and took in his scent. She was beginning to know Inuyasha's scent even without demon powers like that of the inuhanyou she now nuzzled. A slight purr could be heard if someone was to stand at the base of the tree. They were both happy, both purring. 'Funny', Kagome noticed how she picked up more habits from Inuyasha. Inuyasha had the same thought at that moment 'Even human, she acts like me sometimes.'  
  
Both pulled away with remarkable speed as they both sensed something draw nearer. "I sense an evil aura!" Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was sniffing the air to see if he could tell what it was that distracted this moment with his love. "Kagome, which direction can you detect it?" Kagome concentrated but by the time she even went to open her mouth to speak, a shadow walked into the clearing slowly followed by two smaller shadows. One skipping beside and the other trudging behind carrying a staff.  
  
"Enjoying the moonlit night, little brother?" came the elegant voice of the shadow now stepping in the light of the moon. "Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said the words sounding calm but with a growing anger behind them.  
  
End of Chapter two  
  
*******************************************  
  
: : Well, well, well chapter two got a little more interesting wouldn't you say. And oh toilet water Inuyasha and Kagome haven't confessed their feelings. I'm mean I know I did that on purpose but don't worry everything in due time my good people. I think I will wait a little longer for the next chapter I would like more reviews. In order to receive I must give, and I've given two chapters now. Where's the love? I think I will start my other story before I do chapter three or at least at the same time. I am too anxious to get this story out of my head. I think you will all like it. I'll give you a brief summary of what is going on in my head. : :  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sum : Inuyasha & co. get a new member but she is from Kagome's time what will the group do with the new member can they trust her? How much power could she have? Do any of their enemies stand a chance now? This story will be a long and ongoing rated R and will have some fluff and waff but I don't want to categorize it as romance it'll be a mixture of romance/action/humor/general (whatever general means hehe) 


	3. Chapter Three

This chapter is dedicated to my dad - Robert - for Father's Day! Thank you dad for encouraging me to write!  
  
Disclaimer : *raises right hand* I, Jessica (aka Miko Youkai), do not own Inuyasha or any member of the cast. *lowers hand and mumbles something inaudible* *sticks out tongue at bad people*  
  
Author's Note : wow sorry minna! I know I said I would write faster than I have but hey I know I put Sesshoumaru in the story but hey when I did it I had no clue what he was going to be doing haha crazy thing to do I realize that now! But hopefully you enjoyed the first two chapters I know they weren't long but it is my first fic. I'm writing because of a lot of reasons Its not easy being in a house you would really rather not be in I'm home alone all week long and then the weekend comes and my family is home...I DREAD the weekends my life becomes a large pile of crap. And it gets worse when you're lonely and no romantic anything to make a person happy. But ahem *clears throat* lets get on with the story shall we?  
  
Warnings : stay away from I have a cold! I would like to thank my sister for it *pegs off oneesan* because of this stupid cold I have to stay home from work and not earn money to buy a gift for fathers day maybe I'll dedicate of chapter of my story to him that would impress him I'd like to see my brother or sister do that *laughs evilly* Mwahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Real Warning : This Story is R for language on behalf of our foul mouthed favorite hanyou *smiles* and Kagome foul mouthed miko that she soon becomes because of Inuyasha or rather because of me *continues evil laughter* hahahahahaha  
  
'I know what your all thinking'... "She's lost it." 'And to some of you yes I have lost it but I am still very sane in a way it all depends on how you look at it!'  
  
Ai Tabiji - Love's Journey  
By Miko Youkai  
  
*Chapter three*  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha jumped to the ground, leaving Kagome in the tree for her safety. "Don't tell me you've come for the Tetsusiaga, just get it through your head, you can't weld it father made it with the intention that I would have it not only to have something to remember him by, but to protect the people I care about. Move on already will ya?"  
  
"As much as I want and could have the Tetsusiaga, that's not what I've come here for half-breed. I've come to talk with the human girl you travel with, the miko. So stand aside!" Sesshoumaru said calmly as Rin came up beside him and reach her hand to his.  
  
"What do you want to talk to Kagome about? That's not like you Sesshoumaru, but then again neither is you traveling with a human child. She must not know the real you." Inuyasha's voice was blatantly suspicious.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Sesshoumaru now impatient, gently taking his hand away from Rin's small, soft hand hoping not to upset the little girl. Walking to his younger half brother slowly, stopping only two feet from the hanyou. "It's about Rin, now move!"  
  
Kagome having climbed down the tree, which was no easy task for her without powers, and climbing abilities, and in a skirt, had walked towards to the brother who seemed at any moment very capable to begin fighting. Gently touching Inuyasha's arm so as not to startle him and set off the fight herself. "Sesshoumaru, what brings you here at this time of night?" looking to where Rin was standing next to a ugly, ugly imp Kagome's motherly instincts hit her. "And why is Rin-chan still up she should be asleep in a bed not out traveling at night. It is late." managing to speak to the demon lord in front of her without any fear. 'He doesn't seem to want to harm any of us.'  
  
Inuyasha not letting his gaze leave his brother, he put a hand to Kagome's for support. Just knowing she was there gave him enough strength to protect her 'til the end of the world. He didn't care what Sesshoumaru said he was there for, he'd never believed anything his brother ever said to him since he was a child. A low pitch growl escaped his chest only heard by those with demonic hearing. Sesshoumaru just smiled.  
  
"Before you open your mouth to talk to me you better use my name instead of 'you human' giving me a little respect wont kill you, y'know?" Kagome staring at Sesshoumaru. Both men next to her felt admiration for the young woman being unafraid and demanding.  
  
Complying with her request "Kagome, I'm here to talk to you about Rin. There is something wrong with her. You are from another country I presume by your wardrobe. Are there strong medicines there?"  
  
Before Kagome could give him a reply to his questions. Rin came over the trio, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken wasn't saying nice things to me, then told me not to tell anyone, I didn't want to but what he said really hurt my feelings he said "'Soon you wont be a problem anymore.'" You don't want me around anymore?" her voice became scratchy and broken while her eyes grew in size and gathering tiny crystals in the corners.  
  
At that the three's reaction tot he small girl was priceless. Sesshoumaru's face was solemn for a second then his glare met the soon-to-be-dead imp across the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha's face was torn along with his heart at hearing the fragile girl think she was going to be abandoned. He saw the look on his brothers face then saw his gaze turn to the coward that had been standing next to only a moment ago. He smirked knowing his brother was angry with someone else at the moment.  
  
Kagome was a whole other matter. She winced when she heard Rin a tear made its way down her cheek, her heart went out to Rin. She bent down and held her arms out wide "Rin, sweetie come here!" her voice was soothing to everyone's ears that heard her.  
  
Rin not hesitating ran into Kagome's arms and began to while Kagome consoled her like a mother would a child having had a nightmare. "Shhh! Rin everything is ok. Sesshoumaru wouldn't give you away. Don't you pay any mind to Jaken, he is just jealous."  
  
"He's jealous?!" the little girl repeated choking back sobs as her voice picked up. "How come?"  
  
Sesshoumaru hearing the girls let his gaze leave Jaken. 'I will take care of that yarou later.' Inuyasha followed suit, looking down at the females embracing each other. 'Females, the bonds that hold them together is strong. Something I don't think men have at least not Sesshoumaru and I.' Turning to his brother he chuckled "Girls, huh?" Sesshoumaru had to admit he agreed with his little brother. He just nodded with a smile.  
  
Kneeling down next to the girls Sesshoumaru put one of his clawed hands gently on Rins back to help comfort and relieve her of her fears, "Rin, I wont leave you and if I do it wouldn't be for forever." Kagome and Inuyasha both thinking they had now seen everything. Neither knew what to say after that. Sesshoumaru then added "He's jealous because I treat you nicer."  
  
"Inuyasha will you take Rin over there," Kagome pointing to a place fifteen feet away just out of Rins hearing range and well within Inuyasha's, "I would like to finish talking with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Inuyasha pouted knowing he had to there was no way Sesshoumaru would talk with her right there and she couldn't very well play by herself after what just happened. "Feh, Fine" reaching out a hand to Rin, "Lets go play kid!" trying to sound as badass as he possible could.  
  
Kagome turning to completely face Sesshoumaru, stood up and said, "Please go on, what is wrong with Rin-chan? This way I can tell you if I can cure her." not wanting to tell Sesshoumaru about the well.  
  
"I do not know what is wrong with Rin, but I can sense something." Standing up, but looking down "I've taken her to all the healers I know, with the exception of the healers that Inuyasha knows."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why don't you go to my village, 'I hate having to lie to him when he is in dire need', and tell them of her symptoms but be kind please, that means no slaying people, and Inuyasha and I will take care of her. I, myself, will ask Lady Kaede if she can figure out what is wrong with her." 'Well that much is true, I will ask Kaede first, but,' her thoughts were cut off by the sincere look she was getting from the demon lord in front of her, 'But if Kaede can't I will have to take Rin to a hospital in my era.'  
  
Sighing, Sesshoumaru agreed "Ok! But I don't want her latching to that half- breed brother of mine."  
  
"You've really taken a liking to her, haven't you?" Kagome said smiling. His response to was a growled chuckle. Kagome giggled at seeing him try to hide his feelings for Rin that is after all in a way that she denies her feelings for Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok!" Kagome agreed knowing it wouldn't be a problem seeing as how Inuyasha doesn't like being around little children, "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He looked at her questioningly. "After all this is done with are you.Are you going to go back to trying to kill Inuyasha or will you two make a truce?" He'd never thought this would happen, asking his brother and his human wench for aid and them asking for peace in return. "If Rin dies, then you both will be held accountable, but should she survive I will think this term over, but I must be on my way now to your village, but first two things: where is your village? And I have to tell Rin I need to go away for a while." 'Without making her think I'm leaving her for good.'  
  
"You should lie to her, Sesshoumaru-san." His brows raised at the respect she had given him for the first time since they met a year ago. He gave her a small smile. : : aww *eyes water up* I just love when he smiles : :  
  
"My village is um..two weeks north-east near a lake and a small mountain." 'I hope he doesn't figure out I'm lying!' "If you can't find it in two weeks come back here. I'll say it again, Sesshoumaru, DO NOT KILL!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome called above a whisper knowing he would hear besides she didn't feel like shouting to him and neither demon would appreciate the loud noise. But sure enough Inuyasha heard her and he walked over with Rin right beside him wearing a big smile. To Kagome the girl didn't seem sick but she wasn't going to question the senses of a demon.  
  
Inuyasha, placing the girl on the ground he looked at Kagome with a face of both worry and curiosity. 'Just when I thought I was going to get the chance to tell Kagome, Sesshoumaru comes by and now this we have to watch the kid that adores my brother.'  
  
*End of Chapter three*  
  
: : hey minna! How are you all doing? Well thanks for asking I'm good too. Even though some of you didn't ask I still luff ya. Yeah, yeah I know I didn't leave it at much of a cliff but the next chap will have a cliff that will make you hate me. The next chap which should come out much quicker than this one did. Sorry for making you wait, anyways. I just couldn't figure out why Sess-chan arrived and then when I did figured it out I needed to put in words and not take him of character too much. But I don't like writing battles and I'm not very good at writing them anyway.besides this is a General/Romance only battles will be between our love triangle Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kagome. Just remember that I luff fluff so my stories will all have happy endings maybe if you write me enough reviews I will make my song fic a not-so-happy ending its already headed that way but I dunno it looks like it might make a dramatic change back towards HAPPINESS. Be sure to read 'What Rises After Stars Fall?' Authors note and chap one up! : :  
  
Japanese terms = English meaning  
  
Hanyou = Half Demon/Half Human  
  
Yarou = Bastard  
  
Minna = Everyone  
  
Oneesan = Older Sister  
  
: : If I left out any words tell me and I will get to them in the next chap or I will personally send you a thanks and the English meaning : : 


	4. Chapter Four

**__**

~*~ Dedicated in loving memory of my friend Dave Chasse (October 2nd, 1984-June 21st , 2003) who was taken from this world too soon. A candle will forever burn inside my heart. I will always remember you 'pumpkin'. And I'll always miss you. ~*~

Disclaimer : I, in no way shape or form own any of the Inuyasha cast. If I did…_*rambling turns insane and trails off*_

****

Claimed : I created the illness Rin had. At the end of the story I will give a summary of 'Cherry Chills' and whatever else I happen to create. And should you want to use them you have my blessings since I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

****

Author's Note (AN) : Konnichi wa, minnasama! I see you came back for another installment of Loves Journey. This Chap is bit dark but hey I have a valid excuse two in fact my friend who you read about on the top of this page, and I'm listened to a song that made me write Kagome the way I did. Hopefully you continue to enjoy the story. For all of you wondering yes I took Sesshoumaru out of character. I don't like him unless he is nice when he smiles I find him so very attractive. Who wouldn't?

****

Warning : haha fortunately this time I am not sick. WOOHOO! _*Does the demon version of the cabbage-patch dance*_ but seriously this story is rated R if you are under 18 then please be mature. Especially this chapter has some suggestive dialogue.

****

Ai Tabiji – Loves Journey

By Miko Youkai

****

*Chapter Four*

Sesshoumaru returned from his quest for Kagome's home village, a bit pissed off. Then Kagome explained, "Sorry, Sesshoumaru I forgot to tell you that it is shielded from demons." Sesshoumaru not quite sure about her story believed her anyway.

"Where is Rin? Is she all right?" The concerned look was on his face again startling the people who had only seen him in his arrogant and cold facial expressions.

Rin came out of Kaede's hut hearing Sesshoumaru calling for her. She didn't look much different from when he left her in the care of his brother and Kagome, but she was radiant. A glow came from her when she put her arms around 'her' Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru being ecstatic that she was healthy picked up Rin and walked over to Inuyasha. Looking him straight in the eyes he stood there for a few minutes reveling in the fact that his brother had no clue what was to happen.

Kagome walked over to the two and was about to speak when Sesshoumaru placed Rin on the ground holding her hand. Finally the silence was broken, "Sesshoumaru-sama what are you doing? Pick me up again! Please." Said a wide-eyed Rin shaking his hand to get his attention on herself.

Hearing Rin but not giving her the attention she craved at the moment spoke to his brother. "Inuyasha, while I was away I had a lot of time to think about what your miko asked of me, since Rin wasn't there to talk to me all the time." Looking down he saw Rins facial expression become saddened.

"You don't like me talking to you?" she squeaked out with a pouting face.

His eyes widened, "Iie, that's not what I meant Rin. I missed your talking Rin. I missed you." The little girls' eyes began to water and she smiled more brightly Sesshoumaru had ever seen.

"Woah! Do you know how 'freaked out' I am by the way your acting?" Inuyasha blurted out. He couldn't take it anymore. He also thought he'd use the saying Kagome says when she thinks he is acting weird to her.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha before he slowly turned his gaze to Kagome. "As I was saying, I had a lot of time to think, and if Inuyasha could care from this little girl that cares for me and I, her. Then I would like to patch up things between us, Inuyasha. I haven't been the brother to you that father would have wanted me to be." He directed that last part to Inuyasha but kept his gaze on the woman who had agreed to care for 'his' Rin while he was away and make him contemplate making peace with his half-breed half brother.

Naturally the hanyou was rude, "Feh." Kagome hit him in the arm, and they glared at each other for a moment_. 'She never backs down, that is unless she thinks I'm thinking of Kikyou.'_ "Whatever! I mean, I wasn't that good a brother either Sesshoumaru. You are missing your left arm because of me. I would be honored if we acted truly like brothers, who don't want to kill each other."

__

'Boy, can he bumble things up anymore? He never says the right things. Talk first, think later. That's Inuyasha in a nutshell, but his remorse and sincerity when he realizes his mistake is genuine.' Kagome smacked her head in order to pay more attention to her companion who sounded to be complicating things. _' Hopefully, Sesshoumaru won't take what Inuyasha says the wrong way. Would you stop thinking, already Kagome?! Sheesh!'_ The brothers looked at her with confusion when the young woman starting acting unlike herself.

"Anyway!" Sesshoumaru taking back control of matters at hand. "Brother, I'm heading out now. Take care. Let's go Rin." Heading towards the forest they stopped as they heard Kagome calling to them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Matte onegai! I didn't get to tell you what was wrong with Rin-chan?" Sesshoumaru turned around to face Kagome.

"Kagome, that's right! I forgot about it myself when I saw that Rin was ok. I thought it was fatal. What was the matter with her?" A questioning expression appeared on the demon lords' carefree face.

"She had 'Cherry Chills'. It sometimes is fatal, but since you brought her here in time Lady Kaede and myself was able to cure her. It was in regression if you are wondering why she seems the same as the day you left her in my care." _'Not to mention a few things from my time helped a great deal in curing her.' _

Pulling Rin closer to him to embrace the child whom had become dear to him. 'I almost lost you.' "Arigato Kagome for saving her." Letting his gaze fall to Rin. They both smiled. "Rin, are you ready to go?" 

Her smile grew wide, "Fluffy-sama! I'm ready! Bye Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru picked up Rin. Looking behind Kagome Rin saw Inuyasha standing there. "BYE YASHY!" she shouted and waved her arms about wildly. 

Shocked by his newly acquired petname from the child. Inuyasha's brows furrowed in bewilderment. After a couple of moments went by he finally came out of his stupor. Looking at the retreating figure of the little girl who set her gaze upon him as she left. Inuyasha waved a small wave to her. Then her and Sesshoumaru were no longer there. Inuyasha was already missing the little girl that was clung to his brother looking back at over Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with a grin on her face, "Yashy, ne? I like it I think it suits you." Her grin grew into a large evil smile, but to Inuyasha she couldn't have been more beautiful. She was teasing him but she wasn't doing it to be mean to him and he knew that.

"Feh", was all Inuyasha said. _'I've got to tell Kagome.'_ Staring at Kagome taking in her beauty. Breathing in her unmistakable scent. So rich so pure, intoxicating. Her scent was the only thing to ever give him assurance and make him… well… happy. Happy. Something he only felt when he mother was alive, many years have been since then. Her scent making him happy and so comfortable he could sleep. Something he really didn't like doing, but he felt it was all right when Kagome was near. 

Before he could get his thoughts into words Kagome spoke. "Why are you looking at me in that way Inuyasha? What is it?" _'Great he must be thinking of Kikyou. Probably how I'm just some window for him to see her. That Bitch! How is it she has his heart so easily? Even after all she's done to him, he continually chooses her. I don't get it. I am just a shard detector to him. Nothing more than a fucking shard detector!_' 

"I'm not looking at you in any way, bitch." _'Fuck! I just screwed up telling her now. I'm going to get 'sat' for sure. You sure are an idiot Inuyasha letting the chance slip by and then saying that to her. Just fucking great!'_ he mentally kicked the shit out of himself.

Kagome still thinking his thoughts were on the dead bitch, Kikyou. "Bitch am I? Me a bitch? I seriously think you are mistaken." Kagome paused trying to remain sounding like she wasn't hurt but just anger before she continued on with the onslaught, "I'm Kagome! The woman, who has put up with your bullshit for quite some time now, I have been nice to you ever since you woke up. Yes, even after you tried killing me all because I looked and smelled like some DEAD BITCH!" Composing herself from her sudden out burst she inhaled and exhaled then went on with what was on her mind, "This same woman, whom you have now sworn to protect and love. Kikyou, who tries every chance she gets to take you to hell with her because she hates you! She's tried killing me. Would you swear vengeance on her if she took my life? No most likely not because she somehow has you wrapped around her finger." Kagome turned away from him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Inuyasha wanted to say something back to her but refrained from it the idea that he might be 'sat' into eternity was not something he wanted to welcome. He heard the tears in her voice she no longer hid that she was hurt. His heart didn't shatter because shatter isn't the right term for what it did at that moment, disintegrated is probably the only way to describe what he felt at knowing he had hurt her so deeply. He now understood that she had thought he was looking for Kikyou when he stared so intently at her a few minutes ago. And so he continued to stand there and hear her pour her heart out to him even if it wasn't exactly what he had hoped.

"I'm nothing more than a goddamn window for you to look through to Kikyou. I didn't want to believe it at first Inuyasha especially every time you let the side of you that made me feel so, so. It doesn't matter anymore. I never want you to make me feel that way again Inuyasha EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" She didn't wait for his response before ending her declaration. "I'm going home! And do _not_ follow me or I will make you regret it. I'll leave the fucking tama don't worry about it, but I'm leaving it with the others." Kagome began walking away. 

Inuyasha looking at the ground where she was just standing his eyes lifting to her retreating figure. Reaching out a hand as if he could grab her arm from where he was and stop her. "K-Kagome." He took a step forward. _'She didn't 'sit' me. During that whole conversation not one time did she 'sit' me. Why?' _"WHY KAGOME!" 

Turning around slightly, "I'm not going to be in your way anymore, ok? You are exactly who I thought you weren't. Now leave me alone!" _'Why does this hurt so badly? I just need to push him away and this is the only way. Get over him Kagome he loves who you once were not you, it was never you.'_

Inuyasha didn't take another step. Why was he listening to her and not going after her to tell her she was wrong? Why couldn't he move? Inuyasha sniffed at the air. Other than smelling Kagome and her scent which had become saturated with despair and sadness he smelt something almost similar to it. Inuyasha's eyes widened. When Kagome was out of the clearing and of earshot he could move again. 

Inuyasha turning around to where the smell was emanating from he let out a growl. That growl was short lived when she came into the clearing. There she stood regal and intimidating. Dressed in her miko robes looking all mighty and powerful, believing demons and half-breeds alike should fear her, but on the other hand was a demon.

"Kikyou? Why are you here?" Inuyasha muttered. Walking closer he didn't fear this woman who had told him years ago that all she ever wanted was to be a normal woman something would never be.

"Inuyasha are you upset that I'm here? Or maybe for not letting you move to chase after her? She said it herself 'Do not follow me'. Every word she spoke was the truth. Don't be upset Inuyasha now you no longer have to worry about her. Now we can be together like we were going to be, like we were meant to be." Meeting Inuyasha with her arms open to embrace him.

He walked into her arms looking for comfort though it wasn't the comfort of the woman he loved and wanted to be with. He rested his on her shoulder and began to whimper that whimper grew into all out crying. _'Kagome doesn't love me. That proves it. No, she was crying. She wouldn't have been crying if she didn't love me. Oh no she thinks I don't love her. And now she'll never know the truth. Gods I'm such a fool.' _

~*~*~

Kagome had stopped walking a few minutes after she left the clearing. She fell to her knees and sobbed like her world had ended and she was now alone in an empty place. She had felt empty before when Inuyasha brought her to that clearing in the tree almost a month ago, but now she knew the emptiness grew immensely in size. 

Cupping her head in her hands she began crying uncontrollably. Loud sobs escaped through her hands and echoed in forest. _'Why didn't he come after me? Why didn't he try to make me stop crying stay to talk things out? How could let me just walk off that way?' _Peering back to where she had just come from, "How could I have been so stupid as to think he would choose me over her?" Suddenly Kagome was aware of an aura near by, near to Inuyasha's aura. "Kikyou!" Kagome stood up and crept back to the edge of the clearing where she had just giving the hanyou a verbal beating.

There she saw the same scene she always saw when she saw Kikyou and Inuyasha together and alone._ 'Why am I watching this?' _she yelled at herself. She was quite a distance away from the couple, this time however but that didn't make it easy as she watched Kikyou lift Inuyasha's face so they were looking into each others' eyes. Then Kagome clutched her chest where she felt her heart stop beating when Kikyou brought her lips to Inuyasha. To Kagome that kiss was pretty intense. _'It's for the best, but maybe if…' _She got an idea. _'There is a way I can be with him and he wouldn't have to choose.'_ She turned herself around and went for a walk to think this over.

Something in the bushes made its' way after her. _'She was so angry. Now she is back to the way she was before Sesshoumaru had her take care of Rin.'_ The small ball of fur that followed her was none other than Shippou. Kagome his surrogate mother, he couldn't take it at all when she was not happy. It bothered him more that it bothered Inuyasha. _'Please don't leave me mama.'_ He followed because if she got into trouble he would protect her. That and he didn't want Inuyasha to blame him if Kagome got hurt.

~*~*~

When their lips parted Kikyou smiled _'No more interruptions from my reincarnation.'_ She sensed Kagome there and hearing the girls' rant before thought it a lovely idea to kiss Inuyasha in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a smiling hanyou eyes still shut. She kissed him on the forehead, "Everything will be ok Inuyasha we can be together now. We can love openly." Caressing his cheek with her hand.

"Kiss me again, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, but when he felt the hand on his cheek. In his heart he knew that kiss wasn't given to him by the one person he wanted to be kissed by. The hand was cold and lifeless, yet it was soft. Inuyasha's eyes opened. His disappointment was there and couldn't be hidden. He had kissed yet again the woman he could no longer love. "I've got to find Kagome! How dare you, Kikyou, keep me from finding and going after her. I'm don't love you anymore."

She pushed him away and glared at him with spite in her eyes. She began walking and passed him without so much as a look or a word. Leaving the clearing and him in it she went in search of Kagome. She would settle this once and for all. It was her soul after all. 

****

*End of Chapter Four* 

: : maybe I was wrong. Maybe my story doesn't make a dramatic change back to Happy. Not yet anyway. I still Luff Fluff but I really thought I should get out what I would say I was Kagome. So everything our dear sweet Kagome said is exactly how I feel about this situation. But believe it or not our story is drawing nearer to its end. Now I can work on 'Light vs Dark' (chap4) "WRASF?" I didn't want to work on it while I was writing this chap. For a good reason, 'Light vs Dark', isn't as dark as this one I'm not sure if it is even dark at all yet. Got to start writing and see where I'm lead. : : 

Japanese terms = English translation

****

Iie = no

Matte onegai = wait please


End file.
